


Going Home

by FairyNiamh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Going Home

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled softly as the heat washed over her body. She knew where she was without the need of visual confirmation.

Honestly, she had been pushing for this since Trixie had graduated college and settled down in her life. Sure, she would miss her daughter, but it was time for her to chase down her happiness and she had only felt... complete when she had admitted where her heart belonged.

She melted as familiar arms wrapped around her, "I missed you," she whispered.

"Welcome home," Lucifer greeted her with a kiss to the forehead.

Yes, hell was her new home. She knew this well as this was where her heart had been for the last 25 years.

~fin~


End file.
